H2O: Mermaid Adventures
H2O: Mermaid Adventures is a reboot of H2O: Just Add Water in animated form. It deviates from the live action show, such as their ability to talk to the sea creatures, and Gold Coast is renamed Dolphin City. Unlike the live action show this version has no plot correlations to the original aside from the mermaids gaining their powers, and is more episodic in format rather than a recurring story line. It also is aimed towards kids not teenagers. The first half aired on Netflix on May 22nd, 2015, and the second half airing on July 15 of the same year. Netflix however separated the two halves as separate seasons, much like Mako: Island of Secrets, Season 2. Overview Season 1 H2O: Mermaid Adventures is a combination of comedy, friendship and adventures, both on land in Dolphin City and in a marvelous and magical undersea world. The brand-new animated series is taking the original concept of the world-hit live-action series to a whole new level. While exploring the mysterious Island of Mako, three quite ordinary teenage girls fall under a spell that changes their lives. From now on, whenever water splashes any one of them, they are transformed into mermaids! Endless situations and missions draw the three friends into the incredible underwater world where they make new friends: Bernie the Hermit Crab, Zita the inquisitive Eel, Teddy the Turtle, Sue the mystical Manta Ray and Carlotta the Jellyfish – and have endless fun and wonderful, enchanting adventures under the sea. Characters Main Characters * Emma Gilbert * Cleo Sertori * Rikki Chadwick * Lewis McCartney * Zane Bennett * Kim Sertori * Elliot Gilbert * Bernie the Hermit Crab Secondary Characters * Byron * Miriam Kent * Lisa Gilbert * Abby * Cynthia * Katie * Zita the Eel * Teddy the Turtle * Sue the Manta Ray * Carlotta the Jellyfish * Burke of The Vandal Gang * Danny of The Vandal Gang * Murray of The Vandal Gang * Robby the Dolphin Twin * Bobby the Dolphin Twin * Marcel the Grouper * Ziggy Voice Cast :Sonja Ball :Holly Gauthier-Frankel :Thor Bishopric :Angela Galuppo :Sara Braden :Pauline Little :Danny Brochu :Matthew McKay :Sara Camacho :Robert Naylor :Bruce Dinsmore :Eleanor Noble Gallery File:Mermaid Adventures.png File:Mermaids In Bubbles.png File:Mermaids Laughing.png File:Mermaids With Dolphins.png File:Mako Island Animated.png File:Mermaid Adventures Among Fishes.png File:MermaidAdventures.jpg File:Mermaids And Bobby.png File:ECR.png File:ECRL.png File:LECR.png File:other.png File:ZMB.png File:Mermaid Adventures Sea-Characters.jpg File:Murray, Danny & Burke.png File:Twins Robby and Bobby.png File:Treasure Hunters.jpg h2o mermaid adventures 18.JPG H2o Mermaid Adventures song.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 2.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 4.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 5.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 7.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 9.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 11.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 13.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 14.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 15.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 16.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 17.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 18.PNG H2o Mermaid Adventures song 19.PNG 81mNhbRBpTL._SL1500_.jpg 03-15 H2O Keyvisual ZDF-Enterprises.jpg d7eb9bd7965da0e014a7644eae209245.jpg bd77e85f-phpzryxwj.jpg Trailer pl:H2O: Syrenie przygody Category:Series Category:H2O: Mermaid Adventures